1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a golf ball tee-up device and, more particularly, to a device for systematically placing a golf ball on a tee and driving the tee, with the golf ball supported thereon, into the ground in accordance with a selected ball height above the ground, to thereby tee-up a golf ball for subsequent hitting with a golf club.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
When making the first golf shot (i.e. "teeing off") at each hole on a golf course, it is permissible to use a tee in order to advantageously raise and position the ball above the turf so that the face of the golf club strikes the ball cleanly and uninterrupted, thereby adding distance to the first shot. To place the golf ball on the tee (i.e. "tee up"), the ball and tee are grasped in one hand and, while bending, the pointed end of the tee is inserted into the ground as the ball is held on the tee. Most golfers tee up by holding the golf ball in the palm of their hand with the top of the tee held against the ball and with the tee extending out between the fingers. The palm can then be used to force the ball downwardly against the tee so that the tee is driven into the ground to the desired depth, thereby positioning the ball at a select height above the ground surface. The height at which the ball is positioned is largely dependent on the type of club being used, as well as personal preference of the golfer. When the ball is hit off of the tee, the bottom of the club face usually strikes the top of the tee, causing the tee to be removed from the ground. In many instances, the tee will fly a considerable distance, sometimes more than five feet, from the initial tee-up location.
During a game of golf played on a golf course, wherein a tee is usually used just once at each hole, the physical motions involved in teeing up the golf ball are of no significant consequence to the golfer's performance. Although, golfers suffering from back related ailments may find the pain and discomfort of bending over to tee-up the ball at each hole to be somewhat disruptive to their game, especially when having to bend just prior to swinging the golf club to tee off. More significantly, it is during practice that the repetitious physical actions of bending down to retrieve a tee and golf ball and then almost immediately bending down again to tee-up the ball prior to each shot can take its toll on even a well conditioned, physically healthy golfer. When practicing, at a driving range, most golfers will devote the entire practice session to improving either their "long game" or "short game," during which the average golfer may hit between 50 to 200 balls. Generally, the "long game" involves use of woods, including the driver, as well as low number irons or long irons (i.e., the two iron through five iron). When practicing one's long game, and particularly when hitting with the driver, a golfer will tee up many, if not all, of the balls being hit during the practice session. After hitting each ball, the golfer must bend to retrieve the tee and a new ball for the next shot. Inevitably, the repetitious bending motions between each shot begin to induce back pain and/or muscle fatigue which has a negative impact on a golfer's swing, resulting in a diminishing performance in the practiced session. Even in the absence of any back related disorders, many golfers find the constant bending to be annoying and disruptive to their rhythm, particularly when hitting a large number of balls, in close succession, during practice. As inconvenient as this is to the practicing golfer, to the professional, giving lessons all day, it is disastrous, as he tees up every ball for every pupil.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a device, in the golf industry, which is specifically structured to tee-up a golf ball without requiring the golfer to constantly bend down between each shot to pick up a new ball and a tee from the ground.